


The Wolf and the Coyote

by lorderagon



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorderagon/pseuds/lorderagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn is abused by a boyfriend, and Daryl doesnt like it.</p>
<p>Sorry suck at summaries. Glenn x Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When a Wolf meets a Coyote

**Author's Note:**

> I did most of this from memory so just roll with it if its out of order. lol.
> 
> I tried to do his accent, but in some places its missing. Sorry ahead of time. lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Im open to any thoughts (negative or positive) so please no worries about posting it.

If there was anything in particular that Daryl noticed when he and Merle joined the other survivors, was that there were two abused people in the camp. The woman, Carol, was obvious. She acted like she was controlled and beat on by her husband. The other was the Asian kid, Glenn. It was harder to tell with him because of how quickly he hid his pain under a smile. It made Daryl angry and uncomfortable; due to his history of being abused.  
But that all was neither here nor there because of Merle. If, for even a second, he allowed his bleeding heart to stain his shirt, Merle would beat the daylights out of him. So he kept his suspicions and feelings to himself and decided if he ever saw them lay hands on the weaker folk, then he would take action.  
Really, he had no interest in any of the others at camp. Carol and Glenn were endeared to him because of the abuse but if that abuse never existed he wouldn’t even notice them. Although, Glenn started to capture more of his attention as time went on. At first, Daryl had figured Glenn was a little useless bitch. All he seemed to be good for was helping Dale or the women. Then one day he didn’t go for a hunt, he saw Glenn leave camp and return later with scavenged supplies.  
Daryl realized Glenn was a coyote to his wolf.  
~~~~~  
When the redneck brothers, showed up at camp, Glenn made sure to steer clear of them. First, they were men, and his lover, Terry, was the jealous type. Second, because the older, uglier one was a racist pig. Then finally, and third of all, something about the younger hot one. That’s right it was something that Glenn couldn’t quite place.  
Eventually, Glenn came to the conclusion, that Daryl was hiding himself behind the mask he wore for his brother’s sake. Daryl’s mask felt just like the mask Glenn wore around the rest of the group, and well, around Terry if he was honest.  
So he steered clear to keep Terry from being jealous, but privately imagined what it would be like without Merle or Terry. Would he no longer wear his mask? Would Daryl remove his? It seemed like he would never have the answer to these questions. That is, until Merle, T-dog, Andrea, Morales, and Jackie decided to come along on one of his raids. Daryl had removed his mask long enough to get his ass kicked by Merle. It was hard for Glenn to watch Merle punch Daryl taking a few seconds to care for his elder brother. So Glenn tried, for Daryl’s sake, to stop Merle from coming. It made Glenn privately happy that Merle had indeed stopped punching Daryl and Daryl was privately delighted the kid didn’t even flinch when Merle got right in his face.  
From that moment on, Glenn and Daryl were connected by some undefined bond. From that time on, every step they took was to please or bring themselves closer to each other. Only neither one knew what was happening until after it happened. Glenn willingly went back to get Merle with Daryl, despite the promise of violence from Terry. He agreed to get Merle first even though the guns were a better option.  
The redneck was ready to murder that gangster kid for Glenn even though he knew nothing about him. He taunted Rick about the guns making sure he was just as ready to save the kid as the hunter himself was.  
Instead of his usual anger, he felt nothing but relieve to find the kid was absolutely fine. In fact, he made sure to come and stand directly behind the kid; just to be sure the fuckers left him alone. Unfortunately, for our favorite bleeding heart, Rick chose that moment to want him along to talk to this “G” guy.  
The conversation was boring and had nothing to do with him really. His instinct kicked in slowly; telling him his lesser member was missing from the meeting.  
So Daryl wandered off and was drawn to a room where he heard Glenn’s voice. He couldn’t make out the words, but he was absolutely sure it was Glenn. Approaching the door slowly, because he heard someone else’s voice, he watched Glenn pull off his shirt to reveal bruises down his back and sides. The nurse started to examine him and the redneck couldn’t help the anger that boiled up. He burst into the room, much to Glenn’s and the Nurses’ surprise.  
“You went runnin’ down that street, knowing yer ribs were injured like tha’!?” He shouted at Glenn. Immediately, Glenn cowered away from the angry man, and tried to cover his injury. The nurse stepped in between the two, but Daryl shoved him out of the way.  
“I’m sorry! I knew I could still get the guns, without being attacked and-and I did.” Glenn whispered wildly. It made Daryl even more pissed off that Glenn thought he cared more about the guns than the little man’s life.  
“No, ya stupid chinaman.” Daryl snapped. “You coulda gotten yerself killed!” The redneck growled over his shoulder as he stalked towards the door.  
“I’m Korean.” Glenn whispered grudgingly. Daryl stopped at the door but didn’t turn to look at him.  
“Yeah, whatever.” He returned, finally exiting the room. Glenn watched him go, completely confused. Earlier, he had said he didn’t even like Glenn, so why was he suddenly so mad at him for risking his neck. Yeah, the bruised ribs could slow him down, but the ex-pizza boy had taken a lot more of a beating and still ran as fast as ever. The nurse picked himself up off the ground and regarded Glenn for a moment before speaking.  
“You guys must be good friends for a reaction like that.” He said softly as he picked up where he left off. Something in his voice had a flare of “read between the lines.”  
“No, he doesn’t even like me.” Glenn replied dryly. The nurses’ eyes widened in surprise.  
“You’re kidding.”  
“No, he told me as much, this morning.”  
“Damn, must be a bleeding heart then.” The nurse shrugged then took off his gloves with a snap; that made Glenn flinch. “It looks like nothing is broken, but you should rest for a few days.” Glenn merely nodded. Rest is what he has needed for a long time, but he wasn’t going to anytime soon. Terry was probably still furious he came out here again. To Glenn’s horror, returning to camp seemed worse than staying in this geek infested city.


	2. When a Wolf protects his Coyote

The next morning, after they returned home and the attack on the camp, Daryl kept a sharp eye on Glenn. He wanted to know who exactly was beating him so he could stomp their ass. Smart money was on that Terry guy, but who knew, it could be Shane for all he knew. Using his anger, Jim’s bite, and arguing he stuck close to Glenn without looking suspicious.  
Sure enough, Terry eventually grabbed Glenn’s hand and led him out into the forrest. Daryl dropped his half of the redead geek he was helping T-Dog with.  
“Hey!” T-Dog protested. “What the fuck, man!?”  
“I’m going to go patrol.” The redneck snapped as he grabbed his crossbow and started to follow the wayward lovers. The expert tracker kept himself hidden, and followed the two at a safe distance. He could hear everything that was being said.  
“Terry, please not right now. We gotta help pack up camp.” Glenn was begging. He pulled gently against Terry’s tight grip. Suddenly, Terry spun around and sucker punched Glenn in the face.  
“Shut up!” He screamed. The smaller man immediately started to cower, bringing his hand up to wipe his now bleeding lip. Tears were pouring down his face and mixing with his blood. “You made me hit you!” He accused. “All you do is question and disobey me!” It took every ounce of willpower Daryl possessed not to shoot the guy in the back of the head. “God, baby. Just don’t make me hit you. We need this. I need this, so just come on.” Glenn nodded, wiped away his tears, took Terry’s outstretched hands and followed him deeper into the woods.  
Once they were deep enough, Terry started to kiss Glenn. The kiss was messy, and looked rather uncomfortable for the ex-pizza guy, but he moaned like he liked it. Seemingly out of nowhere, Terry shoved Glenn to the ground, flipped him over hard, and roughly pulled down his pants. In horror, Daryl watched as Terry took out his cock and shoved it into Glenn without preparation. The hunter’s heart constricted as Glenn let out a muffled sob and his fingers ripped painfully at the ground. Tears were pouring down his face again, but he never yelled stop or no.  
Unable to handle it any longer, Daryl barreled out of his hiding spot. Using his body like a bulldozer, he rammed into Terry and effectively dislodged him from Glenn. Both the men scrambled away from each other. Slowly they started to circle one another. Terry was the first one to throw a punch; igniting a good old fashioned brawl.  
“Stop it!” Glenn yelled over their battle cries. Both dropped their fists, separated, and glared daggers at each other. “Daryl, this is not your concern. Please just go back to camp.” Glenn beseeched the hunter. He was seated on his heels now, but his pants were still down around his thighs. Daryl turned his burning blue eyes on the abused kid, making him fidget.  
“We need him undamaged.” Daryl said, turning an icy stare on Terry. Looking at Glenn had given him a moment of clarity, and allowed his instincts to kick in. They told him to act as though he didn’t want to shoot an arrow into the guy’s forehead. “He is very good at slipping in and out of places to get supplies. Im sure you need the supplies just as bad as the rest of us. If he is limping or unable to breath, he won’t be able to get those supplies.” The redneck saw the punch coming his way. In that second, his instincts told him to take the punch to save Glenn.  
The punch got him in the face, but wasn’t strong enough to make his head snap back. Compared to Merle, Terry punched like a child. Terry turned suddenly and stormed back to camp.  
“Fine.” He spat over his shoulder. Daryl stared after him for a bit before turning to Glenn. The boy was already up and dressing. He turned his back to him to give him privacy, and waited patiently in order to walk back to camp with him.  
He heard Glenn finish dressing and move up beside him. Without looking at him, or speaking to him he started back to camp. About halfway back Glenn finally spoke.  
“Is that the only reason?” He whispered is as though he is afraid of the answer. The redneck turned to look at him. Glenn’s lip was cut and his cheek was starting to swell already. His eyes were downcast, and he refused to meet Daryl’s eyes.  
“No.” He whispered back. Glenn looked up and met his eyes for only a second, before lowering them to the ground again. “Com’on, let’s stop by the creek to cool off the swellin’.”  
“It’s fine!” Glenn snapped un-characteriscally. He would really like to soak his face in cool water, but he knew he had to get back before Terry thought the worse. Daryl merely nodded, and continued on to camp.  
The walk back was in compatible silence. Lori was the first one to see them. She immediately took in the damage to his face and asked if he was ok.  
“Yeah, I lamely tripped and face planted into a raised tree root.” He lied easily with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Rick moved up beside his wife to have a look at the scavenger. Andrea was still knelt down next to her dead sister; not paying attention to them. Dale was in his usual spot for watch duty, while Shane and T-dog were working on the bodies. Daryl threw his bow into his truck before going to help Shane and T-dog. Eventually, Glenn went with Lori and Carol to help pack. Rick came over to Daryl and tapped his shoulder.  
“Walkers?” He asked simply when the redneck turned a glare on him. Daryl regarded the ex-cop for a second before shaking his head. “That looks more like he took a punch to the face.” Rick commented. Daryl froze, and watched Rick’s expression. Did he suspect Daryl? Of course he did. Shane stopped what he was doing to look at the expert hunter. Great now the other pig had caught on. What were they going to do? Leave him for dead like his brother?  
“Son of a bitch!” Both snarled at the same time after taking in Daryl’s reaction. The redneck bristled, and got ready for a fight.  
“I’ll beat his face in!” Shane swore, and turned toward the RV where Terry was ‘resting’.  
“Huh?” Daryl answered intelligently. Shane looked back at him; confused by his reaction.  
“It’s that motherfucker Terry, right? I’ve had a bad feeling about him like Carol’s husband.” Shane turned and was about to head towards the RV but Daryl grabbed his arm.  
“Don’t. The chinaman has made his decision, and he’s already stopped me once.” Shane glared at Daryl then looked at Rick. The former officer of the law bowed his head in defeat.  
“You can’t be serious!” Shane spat at both Daryl and Rick.  
“If you see him beatin’ on him, then do something, but Daryl’s right. Glenn needs to ask for help, otherwise he won’t be able to let go.” Rick said softly. “You remember the domestic abuse courses.” Shane groaned in frustration, knowing full well Rick and Daryl were right.  
“Fine, but I will stop him if I see anything. Just like Carol’s husband.” Rick nodded in agreement.


	3. When the Wolf wants to take the Coyote

Soon they were on the road, and Jimmy was getting worse and worse by the second. The group tried their hardest to make it to the CDC in time but there was just no time. So they left him on the side of the road and continued on.  
Once they made it there and were let through the door; the whole group practically partied.  
As near as Daryl could tell Terry was acting sweet as a psychopath could be, towards Glenn. For the first time since Daryl had met the kid, he actually looked happy.  
At the dinner table they were holding hands under the table. As soon as their plates were cleared they excused themselves.  
On several occasions afterward Daryl’s feelings told him to get up and go listen at their door. Just to make sure Terry wasn’t harming him. (sureeee) In order to shut down those feeling, he started to bury himself into a bottle of booze. Though he was drunk he couldn’t stop hoping that Glenn wasn’t being beat on. Crashing on the couch in the commons area, he fell asleep; curled around his mostly empty bottle of booze.  
He was woken a couple of hours later by movement in the room. Sitting up abruptly wasn’t his best idea due to his hangover, but he was disorientated and couldn’t remember they were walker free.  
“Shh. I’m sorry, but it’s just me.” Glenn whispered; appearing in front of the redneck.  
“What the fuck, Chinaman?” Daryl growled, lying back down. The ex-pizza boy sat down on the floor next to the redneck’s head, snatched up the booze, and handed him a cup of water.  
“I saw your face when Terry and I left the table, and I felt the need to come prove to you that Terry isn’t always bad.” Glenn whispered reply ghosted over Daryl’s face. When the redneck didn’t reply, Glenn stood and started to leave the room. “Drink that water please. It’ll help.” How did Glenn know it was eating away at him? Why did he leave his volatile lover’s bed just to give him a fucking glass of water?  
“I don’t need no faggot to mother hen me. I can take care of myself.” Daryl lashed out.  
“Yes, you can.” Glenn replied before he left Daryl full of regret and self-loathing and alone in the room. At least he didn’t have long to dwell on it.  
Dawn broke an hour or so later, and with it a whole new threat was trying to claim their lives. The CDC was set to blow in thirty minutes. The first thing he registered was that Glenn was in danger. His first instinct was to get Glenn out of the building no matter the means. Instead of throwing a tantrum, and stomping the doctor’s ass, he started to try to break the door down. At first, Shane and Rick were right there beside him, but then Rick was gone. No doubt trying to reason with the loony doctor.  
Then there was a commotion behind him, and Shane was gone. Another instinct pulled at his attention, so he turned to see Glenn on the ground crying. A fresh smear of blood ran across his lip, and he was staring wildly up at Terry. The abuser was screaming that it was all Glenn’s fault they were in this situation. He had wanted to separate from the group. Shane had the man in a choke hold, and was barely holding on.  
Daryl stopped what he was doing, walked up to Terry and Shane, bashed him into unconsciousness with the wooden end of his axe.  
“There, now come and help me.” Daryl snarled. He met Glenn’s eyes for just a second before turning to the task at hand. Once through the first set of doors, Daryl charged to the next set. Again his instincts pulled him away from his task. He turned around and scanned the room for his coyote. Not finding him he left the task at hand to Rick and Shane, and went in search of him.  
Barreling back into the room he spotted Glenn trying to heft the unconscious Terry out of the room. He was barely aware of Andrea’s and Dale’s argument, as he passed them to reach Glenn. Without words to Glenn, he grabbed Terry, threw him over his shoulder, and took off for the door again. He didn’t have to look behind him to know Glenn was hot on his trail.  
Needless to say, the group made it far away before the building exploded. Daryl, unconscious Terry, and Glenn were all squeezed into the cab of his truck. To say he was profoundly unhappy having saved Terry was an understatement.  
Underneath all his instincts was some carnal- almost animalistic and primitive- need to protect Glenn. To make Glenn happy no matter the cost. He didn’t understand it and he sure as hell wasn’t going to admit to it.  
“Thank you.” The ex-pizza boy choked out. Daryl turned a dangerous looking glare on the kid; that made him shrink back against the passenger window. They fell into a heavy silence that was slowly suffocating them both. Luckily they came to the pile up, which forced the caravan to stop and regroup. Without a look to Glenn, Daryl went scavenging with T-dog for fuel and handy stuff. They left Terry in the truck for he still hadn’t woken up yet.  
“What’s chewing on your ass?” T-dog asked once they got far enough away from the group. The guy wasn’t stupid. He knew Daryl was upset over something else besides the CDC incident.  
“Nothin’.” Daryl lashed out. T-dog didn’t even blink at his anger  
“Maybe he just needs to be shown there is someone better.” T-dog pressed. Daryl immediately saw red and got right into the man’s face.  
“Are you callin’ me a fag?” Daryl whispered in his most threatening tone. Now the other man was starting to sweat a little.  
“Nah, man.”  
“Good, ‘cause I ain’t one!” With that said he returned to looking for supplies. T-dog stared at him in dumbfounded shock before returning to stealing gas from the abandoned cars.  
The group hadn’t been at the scavenging very long before the walkers started to amble through. Everyone hid under the vehicles they were closest to except T-dog who clumsily cut his arm. Preparing to start fighting for his life, he didn’t notice Daryl sneaking up to him. He took out the first walker and was plain goddamned relieved Daryl ghosted the second one. They hid under the corpses and waited the geeks out.  
The redneck was not worried about Glenn; for once. Seconds before they spotted the walkers, he had seen him with Rick. Rick he could trust to keep Glenn save.  
Glenn on the other hand was worried for both Terry and Daryl. Deep down he knew the redneck was fine, but Terry had been passed out the last time he saw him. Did Daryl or he leave the truck door open? He couldn’t, for the life of him, remember. Panic clenched his throat, his body picking up the adrenaline, so he could bolt to the truck to see. Unfortunately for him he knew he had to stay put. Rick grabbed his arm tight and shook his head; knowing exactly what he was thinking.  
After what felt like hours, the geeks cleared and everyone stood. Rick had chased off after Sophia to save her and Glenn took off for Daryl’s truck. To his devastation, he found his door open and the cab empty.  
“Terry?” He called softly, as panic started to build up in him. “Terry!?” Glenn yelled. Suddenly, a work calloused hand clasped itself over his mouth, and he was pulled against a hard body. Even though he had no idea what Daryl’s body felt like, he knew instantly from his familiar scent.  
“Shh.” He hissed into Glenn’s ear. The kid let out a choked sob as he turned to wrap himself around the hunter. At first, Daryl went completely still, but his instincts kicked into gear and told him to respond. So he did. After a moment, his instincts died down, and his emotions flared up in their stead. He was angry that Glenn was crying over this worthless excuse of a human being. In Daryl’s mind that meant he was just a pile of dog shit that was stuck to Glenn’s shoe and needed a good scraping.  
“I’ll find him.” Daryl snapped. He shoved Glenn away from him because he couldn’t take the kid crying anymore. Without looking at Glenn or waiting for a response he took off for the woods.  
Calm set into him the second he was surrounded by the trees. He was able to fall into the comfortable silence and start tracking. He followed the footprints to a creek where he came face to face with a flustered Rick.  
“Where’s Sophia?” The redneck asked instantly. Carol had endeared herself to Daryl days ago when she chopped into her husband’s head. Right then she fell into Daryl’s ‘protect at all costs’ category. Though Glenn rated higher still. Rick merely shook his head exasperated. “Where is she?” Daryl pressed; getting impatient and angry.  
“I left her right here so I could take care of the walkers.”  
And so it began. The long drawn out search for their missing companions. Which got placed on hold the moment Carl was shot. They moved to the farm, but Glenn and Daryl still went out looking for Terry and Sophia. This went on for days, and eventually, Glenn had to stop for a supplies run with that farm girl.   
He was going to wait for Glenn to come back so he could go searching with him, however Glenn came back with a huge stupid smile on his face. Obviously, he fucked that girl. An unfamiliar emotion welled up inside him, so he took for the woods without a second look back. He took a second to get a horse from the barn, without asking mind you, and was in the trees before Glenn even noticed him.  
He regretted taking that horse when it threw him. Rolling down that hill, having that arrow pierce through his ribs, and having a fucking geek chew on his shoe made his day pretty bad. He found that bunny toy of Sophia’s and a shoe of Terry’s. At least they were together. The thought of bringing that happy news to Glenn and Carol, kept him going. Helped him ignore Merle’s taunts.  
Glenn came out of his chair, on the porch, when everyone started to scream about a walker. He squinted hard at the shape of the ‘walker’ coming out of the tree line. Rick and Shane were running headlong for the ‘walker’ to take care of it. Andrea was aiming for the ‘walker’s’ head, and in that instant before the shot rang out, Glenn knew it was Daryl.  
“No! Wait, it’s Daryl!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, but it was too late. She fired the rifle and Daryl went down hard. Glenn sprinted out to the tree line, and fell to his knees in front of Daryl. Rick and Shane gave him plenty of room.  
“Daryl?” Glenn asked softly, falling to his knees and tentatively running his fingers through his blood soaked hair. Without responding, Daryl pulled the shoe out of his belt and handed it to Glenn. That used the last of his strength, and he fell into the world of black.


	4. When a Wolf cares deeply for a Coyote

After a night of sleep, Daryl tried to get up and make his blood flow. Unfortunately, he could only make it to the front porch; where he found Glenn. The ex-pizza boy sat in the rocking chair, reading his book and occasionally staring out across the field. Daryl had noticed that he’d taken up this past time since he’d lost Terry. Before Terry’s loss he could never sit still for longer than ten minutes. As soon as he saw Daryl, he stood up and indicated that he should take the seat; making a huge fuss. The redneck sat down to stop Glenn from fussing and also because he wasn’t sure his legs would hold him anymore. The kid sat down beside him leaning his back against the side of the chair.  
They sat on the porch in compatible silence for a time when Daryl started to run his hand through Glenn’s hair; almost absently. His hair was surprising soft and it was relaxing to be able to have his hands busy. If only he had a cigarette for his other hand. At first, Glenn tensed but then he relaxed into Daryl’s gentle ministrations.  
God, did it feel nice just to have a little affection. Usually Terry wouldn’t touch him in any way unless safely hidden away from the eyes of the world. Usually, even then, it was just to scratch that infernal itch. All banging and nothing else. That had bothered Glenn even more than any pain Terry had inflicted on him.  
So Glenn did something bold. Slowly, he turned to look up at Daryl, who wasn’t paying any attention to him. His attention was drawn to him when he stood up however. His eyebrows quirked up questioningly and to be honest Glenn’s need for affection took the wheel. Leaving him with no desire to explain himself. Beautiful blue eyes flicked up to meet his gaze. The scavenger expected him to be confused but the hunter’s eyes told him he understood. He let out a sigh that he hadn’t realized he was holding. Suddenly, he felt so much more at ease with this man. Here was a man who just plain understood him. He felt at peace for the first time since the zombie nightmare and also since he began his relationship with Terry.  
Gently, he sat down in his elder’s lap, ran his hand through the redneck’s messy hair, looked into his face before wrapping his arms around his neck, and rested his head on his shoulder. Heistantly at first, Daryl’s hands ran along his sides and then up his back. After a second, he returned Glenn’s embrace before starting a slow affectionate stroking on the back of Glenn’s head. Glenn sighed contentedly against Daryl’s shoulder; his breath warming Daryl’s skin. He relaxed completely against the other man.  
To say he was thankful for Daryl was a complete understatement. He felt completely safe whenever Daryl was around, and even though the man was easy to piss off, he didn’t worry about getting hurt by this man’s hand.  
Daryl was strangely uncomfortably comfortable with this situation. He normally didn’t like people touching him at all, but for some reason he knew that Glenn needed this. Shit, he was pretty sure the kid was purring. Not to mention, having such a warm and compliant body pressed to his was stirring up his emotions he didn’t know he had. These emotions made him scared, but his instincts told him that this was right. Right where Glenn should forever be. Daryl tensed as his feelings and instincts warred inside of him. Glenn felt the sudden tension, and sat back a bit to look into Daryl’s face.  
“I’m sorry; I’m not hurting you, am I?” His brow creased harshly, leaving Daryl completely speechless, and yelled at his warring emotions and instincts.  
“No.” He replied when he found his voice through the chaos in his head. The kid nodded but the crease didn’t go away. Obviously, he was taking the tension the wrong way. The redneck wished he knew how to tell Glenn the tension wasn’t his fault. Words were not his strong suit.  
Suddenly, Glenn was fraught with the need to please Daryl. He started to lean in to kiss the redneck; thinking that perhaps he wanted more than just cuddling. The redneck on the other hand knew something more physical was coming and turned his face away.  
Luckily, Lori swung the door to the house open, startling Glenn out of Daryl’s lap. Turning his back on the two, he wiped a hand across his face and sped away from the scene. Lori approached the injured man and touched his arm; dragging his eyes away from Glenn’s retreating form.  
“How are you feeling?” She questioned. He looked up at her and he was suddenly just seeing red.  
“I’m fine.” He spat at her, making her retreat away from him. He stood up from the chair, but it was too sudden for his body. She gave him a steading hand which only made him even angrier. “I’m fine, I said!” He roared at her. The roar was heard by the others, and brought Rick out onto the porch. The two alpha males glared at one another before Daryl shoved past him and went back into the house.  
“What was that?” Rick asked his wife. She covered her mouth with her hand then shrugged and shook her head.


	5. When the Wolf frees the Coyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn discovers the barn is full of walkers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I am so sorry, my fellow readers. I'm going to be honest, I am always coming back to this one. Always re-reading and trying trying to come up with new ideas. I have a lot written and I know where I want to go. However, it is hard to write the little parts that connect the whole thing. I started to binge watch the show again because I heard that Daryl may have been mortally wounded, and it has helped with writing this chapter. I think my problem is I want to get it as close to the show as possible, hopefully I won't be trying too hard anymore. I won't give you hope though. It could be another three years before I update, and for that I am sorry. I understand if you all don't hold your breathe.

Glenn met Maggie on his walk. She stopped in her path, then waited until he reached her, and then turned and followed him. They walked for a long time and made it to the barn before she asked what was wrong.

  
"Glenn, what happened?" She asked softly. He just shrugged, and threw his head back to the sun. "Is it Daryl?" She probed. She knew his feelings for the hunter. On their last raid Glenn had opened up to her. Told her what Daryl had done for him since they had met. Told her about his feelings for the man. How he knew the feelings wouldn't be reciprocated.

  
"He was rubbing the back of my head." Glenn said in a shaky voice. His hand ghosted over the back of his head. "It was-" He swallowed.  
"Glenn you don't have to tell me." Maggie said softly. Except, she had pushed the issue. She wanted to know, and she knew that he wanted to tell her. Wanted her to give him hope that he hadn't just been rejected.

  
"It was nice, you know? Nice to finally get some affection from another human being. To finally get touched without a hint of violence." He looked up at her and met her eyes. She didn't know the look in them because she has never felt those emotions before. She had never been abused. Her family was a good one and a loving one. Her father a man of God. But she would try to understand for Glenn's sake. "I wanted more. No- No I needed more from him. I have been starved for so long." He closed his eyes, and allowed his head to lull forward. "I climbed into his lap, hugged him, and he hugged me back. Continued to rub my hair as if I hadn't moved." He opened his eyes and looked at her again. "I never wanted to let go. I wanted to stay there in his lap forever. But- But he got all tense all of a sudden." he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Whimpered maybe even a little. "I thought- Well, I thought that maybe he wanted more too." He stopped talking abruptly. Maggie stared out over the green fields and tried to think of something to say but couldn't think of anything. "I tried to kiss him, and he jerked his head away." Glenn whispered.

  
"Glenn-" Maggie started to say but a loud thump from behind them made the two of them jump up.

  
"What was that?" Glenn asked wildly. a familiar and terrifying hiss reached his ears from inside the barn. "Maggie, get behind me!"

  
"Glenn it is OK!" She grabbed his arm and tried to drag him back to the house. "Lets just go back to the house." He pulled out of her grip and started to move around to the front of the barn. "Please Glenn, just leave it alone!" This time he did hear the sound of a walker, but not just one. He peeked between the barn doors and saw them. He stepped back and looked at her. Disbelieve and betrayal written clear as day on his face.

  
"Maggie... What?"

  
"Please Glenn, leave it alone."

  
"No, there are walkers in there!" He turned away from her and ran for the camp. She chased him, and tried to stop him, but she wasn't able to catch him. "Rick! Rick!" Glenn shouted. The man in question was talking to Daryl near his camp. Glenn ran straight up to him and grabbed him by the shirt. "There are walkers in the barn." He said between each heaved breathe. Behind him on the porch Hershel had stepped outside the door and watched as all the survivors became alert to the fact that there were walkers in the barn. Rick turned to look at Hershel.

  
In the minutes that followed there was no stopping the war committee against the walkers in the barn. Hershel tried in vain but Shane was a charismatic asshole who lead the ragtag group to the barn to eliminate the walkers. Daryl followed to help with the dispatching. He was wound tight enough and could use a release by killing some undead. Carol was right behind him and so was Glenn. Shane broke into the barn and stepped back to the firing squad as the walkers slowly shambled out.

  
The hunter stepped forward to help with the dispatching which was good because he saw THE walker before Carol did. Daryl spun around, grabbed Carol, and held her against him tight as THE walker ambled past the other bodies. Carol sobbed, kept pulling, and holding her arms out to try and get to Sophia. Tears poured down her face, and her sobs wrecked her body and his. He leveled his gun at the on coming walkers and took shaky shots at the walkers pouring out of the building. He was just wasting ammo, so he rolled and pinned Carol down with his body. Finally, Rick shot the walker that was once Sophia through the head, and there was only one last walker coming through the door.

  
He heard a sob, he saw a flash a movement, and he knew he couldn't miss his mark this time. He barely aimed, and got the final walker through the head. Before the walker hit the ground, he was off Carol, pulling her up, and then off to stop Glenn from reaching that final downed walker. He collided with Glenn at the last possible second, and pulled him hard into his chest. Glenn fought him until he brushed his lips against the shell of Glenn's ear.

  
"It's not him." He whispered, sending a shiver down Glenn's spine. He was crying too, but his sobs weren't as horrible as Carol's, but they made Daryl uncomfortable all the same. Glenn looked up at him with those sad brown eyes, and something broke inside Daryl's chest.

  
"How do you know?" Glenn hissed at him. He let go of Glenn as if he was suddenly trying to bite him. Without waiting for an answer, Glenn went to the body anyway. Daryl turned on his heel, rage boiling his blood. Fuck him then. He stalked away from the entire ordeal and went to his little secluded camp.  
~~~~~  
Later that day, he went to visit Carol. Just to see how she was doing, and to escort her to Sophia's funeral. She refused to go. He didn't understand why. He tried to rescue her. Tried to find her before anything bad had happened to her, but he had failed. Now Carol wouldn't even attend her funeral. People didn't make sense. Never did make sense. He didn't need this horse shit. Again he returned to his camp, collected what he needed and headed out for a long hunting trip. Needed time away from everyone.

  
He was two days into the trip when he ran into the man he'd been searching so hard for. Terry. He could hear him before he saw him. He sounded frantic, and his heavy footfalls were a dead give away to his position. The master hunter could hear the snarling, and snapping of at least three walkers coming after the frightened man. He crouched and slid quickly and quietly through the Forrest. Raising his crossbow, he took out the first walker, and took out the next two with his knife.

  
"Terry!" He hissed, fore the man continued to run even though there wasn't anything chasing him any longer. He broke into a run himself, and barreled after Glenn's tormentor. After about a half mile, Terry stopped at a tree and leaned against it to get his breath back. Idiot didn't bother to look around to see if it was safe. Daryl heard him scream, and knew that he was yet again to late. Only this time he didn't feel guilty. He slowed, and walked into the clearing where the walker was feeding on his meal.

  
"Help me!" Terry yelled when he spotted him. Daryl stared down at him with ice cold blue eyes, and shook his head.

"There is no help for you." He said softly. "This is how Glenn felt every time you forced yourself on him."

"I know your kind." Terry choked, before screaming as the walker took another chunk out of him. He thrashed hard against the walker, trying to throw it, but he was weak from the blood loss. "You'll regret this." He choked some more.

"My only regret is, that I didn't get to kill you myself. Just one question though. Did you feed Sophia to these monsters to save yourself?" Even though he was busy with the walker, guilt plain as day flitted across his face, and then rage. He couldn't answer because another scream ripped itself from his throat. He waited until the life left Terry's eyes, before he put the walker down with a arrow, and dragged him off his body. Then he squatted against a tree to wait for Terry to come back.

When Terry rose again, he let him get pretty far before putting him down. If he had his way, he would have left Terry as a walker forever, but his instincts were telling him Glenn would want the body. With a grunt he hefted Terry's body over his shoulder, and made his way back to camp. Cursing, and grunting about the weight.  
~~~~~  
"Glenn! Daryl's back, and he's got somebody on his shoulder!" Glenn flew out the door of the house, jumped off the porch, and ran as fast as he could to the figure headed for the tree on the hill. Before Glenn could reach him, he laid Terry's body on the ground, lifted a shovel, and begun to dig a grave. The faster this was over with, the faster he could rest, and get away to the forrest again.

Glenn slowed, and gasped loudly when he took in Terry's body. Tears started to run down his face, causing Daryl to tense up and turn away from him. He continued to dig, and tried to stop himself from hearing what was going on. It failed however, as he heard the sound of a sob.

"Finally." Glenn whispered. Daryl head snapped around to meet Glenn's soft tear filled eyes. "Im finally free." He sobbed, and tried in vain to wipe the tears out of his eyes. "Thank you." He took a step toward Daryl, but Daryl didnt understand. He took a step back, and gripped the shovel tightly. Barely, he recognized Carol watching the whole scene, and Maggie pulling Glenn into a hug. "Thank you so much, Daryl."

Daryl turned away from the whole thing, and continued to dig. He heard the two leave, but not the third person. Vaguely, he recognized that everyone at the farm house was watching him, and one by one they turned away from him until only one pair remained.

"Need any help?" Carol's soft voice asked him from just a foot away. He shook his head, and continued to dig. She took in his tense shoulders, and reached out to touch them. He froze in her hands, as she started to need his shoulders. "Relax for just a minute." She whispered to him. "You're working yourself to hard."

"I'm fine." He replied gruffly, but didn't move out from under her oh so soft hands. Slowly, he unraveled under her skill, and soon found himself sitting next to her on the side of the grave. She wasn't touching him anymore, which was good, because he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand the contact. "I-" He started, but she interrupted.

"When Ed died," She started before inhaling softly. "I was caught between wanting him to come back to me, and for him to stay dead." She sighed, as if she had been holding that sentence in for a long time. "When one is caught up in a relationship like with Ed or Terry, you believe that there is no one else for you. That you deserve everything they give to you. You love and hate them at the same time." She paused and peeked over at him. "You feel horrible because you want them to return to you but at the same time you hope they die." Daryl nodded. He still didn't quite understand, but he felt better about what happened. He certainly understood loving and hating someone at the same time.  
~~~~~  
A week passed since Terry had been buried. Glenn had kept himself scarce up until two days ago, when he went on a run with Maggie to get more vitamins or some such nonsense for Lori. Daryl had been restless since the moment Terry's body was underground, and grew even more so since Glenn took off. Rick demanded that he go on a hunt with him to get him from being so cranky, but that just pissed him off further. So just for officer friendly, he made sure only to get squirrel. Rick scowled at the 12th one that he shot an arrow through, and finally decided to break the silence.

"You want to tell me whats going on?" He said in an even tone.

"Nope." Daryl replied, as he pulled his arrow loose of the dead rodent, and started to string it on his rope.

"You're getting these squirrels on purpose." Rick said demurely.

"Yep." Daryl replied easily.

"What did I do?"

"Nothin'."

"Bullshit. Now what's going on?" He grabbed Daryl's arm and tried to make the man look at him. Wrong move. Daryl spun him, and used Rick's own weight to pin him against the tree.

"Jus' leave me alone!" He shouted in Rick's face. Rick raised his hands to try and placate him, but stood his ground.

"You've been more moody than usual, and you're starting to make me worry." Rick said with a steady voice. Daryl pressed him harder into the tree, before letting him go.

"You mean the group is worried?" Daryl growled. They wanted him gone again. Always wanted him gone. "Don't worry, Ill be gone by morning." He started off toward the farm in long strides.

"Wait, what?" Rick asked behind him. "Daryl." He grabbed the man's arm again, and stopped him. This time Daryl didn't react, but pulled his arm free.

"What?" He asked, head hung forward. What did he have to do?

"Daryl, I'm concerned about you. Not because of the group, though they have raised concerns, but because you are apart of this group. You're feelings count too." He moved in front of Daryl, and tried to make him meet his face.

"I ain't no faggot. Sharing feelings and shit." Daryl snapped. Truth be told, no one had ever asked for his feelings. He was uncomfortable with this.

"I never said you were." Rick said exasperated. "Look, I can tell somethin's gotten you all twisted up more than normal, and I'm sayin' I'm here if you need to tell someone." With that Rick, turned and started back to the farm himself.

"Its Glenn." Daryl whispered. Rick stopped and turned to watch him. "He's been gone for two days." Daryl started to walk past Rick, but Rick stepped in front of him.

"He always comes back." Rick said softly. "Every time he has gone out he has come back."

"I know." Daryl replied gruffly. He wouldn't meet Rick's gaze.

"How long?" Rick asked.

"How long what?" Daryl asked softly. He had a feeling he knew what Rick was going to ask. He knew he would give him an answer. Rick was his Alpha. His pack leader, and that meant he would always be honest with Rick.

"How long have you loved him?" Rick choked a little bit. He was raised with the belief that it was always man and woman not man with man or woman with woman. As he said before though, the whole world was fucked and black, white, gay, straight no longer mattered. Only the walkers and the living.

"I don't know. Since I met him?" Daryl whispered. He felt the weight of that admission left from his chest. He exhaled, then inhaled, and just plain felt better than he had in days. Rick patted him on the shoulder.

"He'll be back." Rick said softly, and started the trek for home. Daryl nodded, and followed him. All the lighter in step.


	6. When a Wolf and Coyote love each other...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title speaks for itself. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this chapter.

Glenn was in the camp when Daryl and Rick returned. Daryl's shoulders instantly relaxed and his pace increased. Rick smiled, and he slowed to allow Daryl to get ahead of him.

"'Bout time you got back, short round." Daryl called as he got closer. "I was starting to think you were a snack for a geek." Glenn shook his head and smiled.

"Never in a million years, and don't call me that." Daryl chuckled, and sat down beside Glenn at the fire to start skinning the squirrel. "Is that all you can shoot is squirrel, or were you messing with Rick?" Daryl just smiles, and continues his work. Together they fix up a stew for the camp. Rick groaned but ate the food anyway. Daryl and Glenn laugh at Lori because the smell makes her sick. Carol and T-dog sit near them and listens to them joking back and forth. The group swaps stories back and forth until eventually it is only Daryl, Glenn, Carol and T-dog left. T-dog makes a smooth enough exit, but Carol makes it obvious that she is trying to give them time alone.

They sat in silence for a long time, both watching the fire.

"Were you going to kiss me the other day?" Daryl whispered softly. His legs were bent and pressed to his chest, and his arms on his knees. He kept his eyes carefully on the fire.

Glenn fidgeted, and wrapped his arms around one leg. He thought about all the answers he could give. He thought about if it would be easier to lie or give him an honest answer. He thought about what would happen if they could just be friends because there was no way they could be more. Daryl was the very image of straight white men.

"Yes." He finally answered. Glenn was also very careful not to look at Daryl, and continued to stare at the fire.

"Why?" Daryl asked after a long pause. His confession to Rick had made him very daring. It had given him hope that maybe he could do something to make Glenn happy. First he had to know why Glenn wanted him. He was too used to being the pile of shit that no one wanted with them.

"Because I like you." Glenn replied. "Because when you touch me it's as if I am something precious. As if I might break if you don't touch me gently." He paused, and still they didn't look at each other. "I like that feeling of being something precious." Finally he looked at Daryl, But Daryl still didn't look at him. "Besides you have sexy arms." Daryl looked up at him at that. A brief smile gracing his face. At the same time they stood up without breaking eye contact. Glenn moved close to Daryl and slowly touched his bicep. Daryl allowed the touch but there was still a lot of space between them.

"I'm-" Daryl started to say but swallowed. "I'm going to head to my tent." He said softly, and watched as Glenn's face immediately shut down. "No." He whispered. The wolf wanted Glenn happy. Glenn looked up at him, and let his hand fall away. His bottom lip quivered, but then a determination shifted onto his face. The coyote stepped into Daryl's personal space, grabbed the back of his neck and kissed Daryl hard. Everything froze. Daryl didn't kiss him back but he didn't jerk away either. They just stood there with their bodies and lips pressed together and the world frozen around them.

Then Glenn let go, and rocked back onto his heels. He waited until Daryl spoke or did something. He didn't do anything until he turned around and headed to his tent. Glenn watched him go but then realized that the wolf forgot his bow. He picked it up and ran after him to give it to him. They reached the tent, and only then did Daryl turn to Glenn.

"Thanks." Daryl said softly, as he took his bow.

"Forget that I kissed you." Glenn said nervously. "I'm sorry it wont happen again." Glenn stood there and stared at him, and felt like the stupidest man on earth. Daryl just stared at his bow, and didn't respond. Finally Glenn turned to go.

"It wasn't bad." Daryl mumbled.

"What?"

"I said it wasn't bad. I mean, it- The kissing I mean, it can happen again." He ducked into his tent, and left Glenn standing out in the night.

"It can?" Glenn said excitedly. Daryl poked his head out, and nodded. A hint of a smile touched his face. This is what will make his Coyote happy again. Just kissing. His Alpha accepted them, and Merle wasn't here. Kisses he could live with. "Right now?"

"Jesus, Chinaman." Daryl replied gruffly, but he opened his tent flap to allow Glenn in anyway. Glenn clambered into Daryl's tent, and kissed him. Practically crawled into Daryl's lap.

"I-" Glenn said between one kiss and then the next. "am-" Again he kissed Daryl. "Korean."

"Whatever." Daryl mumbled breathlessly. His hands stayed on his thighs, but Glenn's hands were everywhere. In his hair, on his neck, around his back, and even gripping his arms. It felt like everything was being touched at once.

"Whats wrong?" The ex pizza dude asked breathlessly.

"I don't know." Daryl said softly.

"I'll tell you." Glenn whispered back softly. He thought that maybe it was that Daryl didn't know how to handle a man. He thought that maybe Daryl had never been with a man. It didn't occur to him then; that maybe Daryl has never been with anyone. Male or female.  
~~~~~~  
"Did you just come?" Glenn whispered, completely flabbergasted. Daryl was froze with horror; still buried inside Glenn. There was silence as Daryl tried to get his breathing back in order and try to figure out what the fuck happened. "Daryl?" Glenn whispered softly. Something inside Daryl snapped, his instincts were telling him to run so he did just that. He roughly pulled out of Glenn, making Glenn groan, pulled up his pants and was out the door of their tent before the ex pizza guy knew what was happening. "Daryl, wait!" Glenn shouted. "Shit, fuck." He pulled his pants up and turned just in time to notice that Daryl had left behind his crossbow behind again. Slinging it onto his back, he climbed out of the tent and took off after Daryl; who was headed for the trees.

"Shit, Daryl sure can run." Glenn said to himself. Daryl was a good 300 yards ahead of him, and he wasn't gaining even though he was running as fast as he could. Before Daryl knew it he was in the tree line and heading straight to the creek. He couldn't think at all. Couldn't reason out what had just happened, why he was running or even where he was going. Once he was far enough into the forrest he stopped, bent forward holding his knees and trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"Motherfucker." He snarled. His anger started to boil up under his skin. He heard the heavy footfalls of somebody running behind, he turned into time to see Glenn before the smaller man threw his arms around his neck. Reacting completely in anger and instinct, Daryl grabbed Glenn by his hair and threw him to the ground. Glenn called out, taken completely by surprise.

"Daryl, what are you-?" He didn't get to finish his sentence fore Daryl clambered on top of him, gripped his neck in one hand and raised his fist up. Glenn gasped and squeezed his eyes shut; his body tensing for the punch.

Without warning Daryl snarled and got off him. Instead he punched the closest tree over and over again. Glenn sat up slightly on his elbows, and watched as Daryl took his anger and frustration out on the tree. Scrambling to his feet Glenn caught Daryl's arm before it connected with the tree again. The pissed off redneck tried in vain to throw Glenn off but to no avail.

"Are you looking to get hurt!?" He screamed at Glenn. "Its all your fucking fault this is happening! You just had to have me fuck you! Goddammit, Glenn!" Finally Glenn let go, taking a shaken step back from Daryl as if he had been punched. Terry used to say the exact same thing to Glenn when he was angry. Everything was always Glenn's fault. The sex, the fact that Terry was even gay, and the very reason that Terry beat him.

When he finally met Daryl's angry face there were tears running down his face. Instantly, Daryl's anger dissipated. God, how could this possibly hurt so much? They stared at one another for a time before Daryl took a step towards Glenn. Glenn reacted as if Daryl was going to hit him and took two steps back.

"I'm-" Daryl started to apologize only to be interrupted.

"We should get back to camp and get your hands bandaged." Glenn whispered, turning his eyes to the ground and wiping his tears away. He knew Daryl was going to apologize and he couldn't take it. He took the crossbow off his back and held it out to Daryl; keeping his eyes fully averted. Daryl slowly stepped close enough to grab the crossbow, and then turned into the direction of camp. The whole way back Glenn walked three paces behind Daryl as if he were his whore.

Anger flared through Daryl's being, but he grabbed it and held onto it tight. He was not going to be Terry. The walk back to camp was long, silent, and painful. As soon as they came into view, everyone else at camp grouped together and watched their approach. Maggie saw the way Glenn was acting and his tear streaked face. She ran past Daryl and scooped Glenn into a huge embrace. This caused Daryl's barely contained anger to break loose. He changed direction and headed straight for his secluded camp area to seeth in peace.

Lori quickly dispersed everyone, then went to Glenn and Maggie, urging the two into the house. Once safely in the house Maggie lead Glenn into the living room and let him sob into her shoulder. She sent a meaningful look to Lori, who nodded and went to find Rick.

"You should probably go talk to Daryl." She whispered upon finding Rick with Shane. Shane looked at her then to Rick. Rick scrubbed a hand over his face and nodded before turning to Shane.

"Maybe we shouldn't get involved." Shane offered. Rick nodded at that too. Lori shot him a disdainful look. Dale walked up to their little trio and stood silently. "It will probably make matters worse."

"We gotta know if he's beating on Glenn. I don't want to see another Terry repeat." Dale offered quietly. Rick regarded him, Shane scowled at him and Lori nodded in agreement. "Let me go talk with him. I might be able to do so tactfully." Shane's lips curled back into a snarl but Rick put a hand up to stop whatever he was going to say.

"We'll leave it for now. Let them work it out, and if they don't then Ill go talk with them. I trust Daryl enough to know he wouldn't physically hurt Glenn." Judge and jury ruled; leaving the other three to walk away to accept the answer.

~~~~~

Inside the house, Maggie let Glenn cry himself out before taking him into her room to speak privately. They sat on her bed for a time before she decided it had been long enough.

"Glenn, sweety, I'm here if you need to talk." She cooed to him. He looked her in the eyes and she knew that his need to stay silent was gone. Her woman instinct was telling her he needed someone to tell without it being repeated. "Would you like to take a walk maybe? See the horses?" Slowly, he looked away from her and wiped his face.

"Ok." His voice was hoarse from the crying. He stood and followed her out the door. To avoid everyone else she took him out the back door and lead him away from the house.

For a long time they walked in silence. Maggie debating on how to coax him into talking to her and Glenn not thinking of anything at all.

"Glenn, I know we've had our ups and downs but you can trust me. Anything you tell me is between you and me." She coaxed. The only response she got was a nod. The two off them continued to walk in silence until they reached the empty barn. Finally he spoke.

"We tried to have sex." Glenn whispered. Color rose in his face. He was horrified he'd just said that. The farm girl nodded and waited for him to continue. Glenn inhaled sharply then started to talk rapid fire. "Things were going so good for us. Then the sex and it all just fell apart." She hugged him to her again and steered them to a stack of hay bails to sit down.

"I don't know what happened. One minute he's shy about it then the next he resolved to do it. His hands were so strong and so sure, and he listened to my directions to letter. Then when i was ready for him he got shy again." Maggie blushed slightly but tried to keep it off her face. Glenn had become a good friend to her and she wasn't about ready to make him stop talking. Sure she had gay friends before but they never talked about bedroom stuff.

"I told him we didn't have to do it if he was uncomfortable. Then suddenly his demeanor changed. Not angry per say but more like intense. Determined." The ex pizza boy fell silent for a few seconds and Maggie tried hard not to speak. "He pushed into me; not forcibly but gently. The most gentle anyone I've been with ever has."

Another silence. It was as if Glenn was allowing time for Maggie to absorb this information. It took her a second to realize what he meant and when she did her hand curled into a fist on her knee. Gently he took that fist and opened her hand up so he could hold it. Their fingers intertwined.

"He allowed me time to adjust. Or at least I thought that's what he was doing." Her interest was piqued by that. "I told him when it was ok and he started to move." He bit his lip instead finishing what happened. She waited but when he didn't say anything she thought about.

"He came early?" She asked after a few seconds of thought. Glenn looked at her in the eye, flushed then nodded. The farm girl's brow furrowed. She wasn't sure what to say about that.

"I was shocked." Glenn whispered. "I've never had to deal with that before. He just bolted before I could tell him it wasn't that big a deal." Maggie nodded and finally broke her silence again.

"Is that a big deal to you?" He looked at her in surprise, then looked away to think about it; needing his bottom lip with his teeth.

"I don't... I don't think so. I mean as long as he helps me come afterward..."

"Did you try to tell him that in the woods?"

"I tried but at first I tried to calm him by hugging him. He threw me to the ground, and climbed on top of me." He stopped himself, and unconsciously squeezed her hand.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" She snapped suddenly. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, but he did have me in a choke hold and raised his fist." This time she squeezed his hand hard. "He took it out on a tree instead. Told me it was my fault. That I made him have sex with me." He frowned as tears threatened to run again.

"Hey, tell that asshole to work up his endurance and stop taking it out on you!" Randall yelled from the barn. Glenn and Maggie both jumped up from the hay bails.

"Crap, I forgot he was in there." Maggie whispered apologetically to Glenn.

"Seriously, man. That guy is wound way to tight. Probably hasn't been laid in forever." Randall continued much to Glenn's dismay. Angry flared through him and he started to yell at the kidnapped guy through the wall.

"Shut the fuck up! You know nothing about us!" Maggie grabbed him before he could hurt himself and dragged him away from the barn.

"Glenn!" Both turned in time to see Daryl barreling towards them yelling to them.

"He must've heard you yelling." Maggie stated dryly.

"Are you okay? What did that little motherfucker say to you!?" Glenn watched Daryl running towards them in a state of complete dumbfoundedness. As he got closer he found his voice and started to laugh hysterically. Even with everything broken between them, Daryl was still his knight in shining armor.

The redneck slowed to a stop and stared at Glenn quizzically.

"Hey, man! You're the one that did something to him." Randall hollered, knowing full well there was a wall between him and his favorite tormentor. Daryl snarled at the door, getting a yelp in return.

"Glenn did this motherfucker say anything to you? Ill beat him." Glenn took a deep breathe and sobered. He looked up to find Maggie glaring at Daryl.

"No." Glenn whispered. It took all his resolve to turn away from Daryl and head up to the house. Halfway there they ran into Shane.

"Glenn." He greeted. The ex pizza boy and the farm girl stopped to talk to the ex cop. "You alright man?"

"I will be." Glenn answered curtly then kept walking with Maggie. Once they were almost to the house Maggie took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Daryl watched this action from the barn; his lips curled back into a snarl.

"Why don't you sleep on the floor in my room tonight? Get away for a bit." She asked once they reached the porch. Glenn looked down at their hands and then looked up at her. Suddenly he felt very tired.

"Hershel?"

"He knows you're gay."

"Ok."

Even as tired as he was, that night he tossed and turned. He felt cold without Daryl wrapped around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere that Norman Reedus portrays Daryl with the assumption that he is a virgin. I'm pretty sure I read it on his twitter or an interview with him or something. Anyway, I wrote part of this chapter when I originally watched the episode where Daryl is healing from his arrow wound, and Carol walks in to check on him. Daryl like had his blanket, awkwardly, pulled all the way up to his chin. It struck me as though Daryl was a virgin, and then I got the idea on how their first sexcapade could go. I felt with Daryl's volatile nature, and well first time this sort of fit. I was wondering what you guys might think about this chapter.


	7. When the Wolf tells the Truth to the Coyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning~~~

The next morning when Glenn came out for breakfast, he was greeted by penetrating blue eyes. He stared into those eyes; feeling himself getting lost in them. Daryl stared back, trying hard to rein in this unfamiliar feeling welling up in him. After a few attempts at speaking, Glenn spoke first.

"Good morning, Daryl." He said softly. Daryl's eyes immediately softened and he was able to find his voice.

"Did you sleep with that girl?" Daryl asked in a dangerously soft voice; always blunt and straight to the point.

"Who Maggie?" Glenn asked, completely shocked. Daryl nodded and clenched his hands into fists. Glenn fidgeted under Daryl's stare, and just then Maggie walked out the door. She stopped dead and looked between the two before coming at rest at Glenn's shoulder. Daryl's eyes flicked to her and then to Glenn.

"I'm spending the day hunting." Daryl said through gritted teeth. He turned his back on the two and stalked away toward the forest.

"Daryl, wait." Maggie called, bringing his blue eyes and scowl back to her. She moved passed a frozen Glenn and went up to Daryl. "You should give him a kiss goodbye." She whispered into his ear. He turned a frown on her then looked back up at Glenn. The farm girl didn't wait for his reply or to see what he did next but left him to his own devices. The two stood in compatible silence for a time before Daryl walked up to his man.

Once he reached him, he tentatively ran his hand along his cheek and pulled him into a chaste kiss. To say Glenn was shocked was an understatement. Daryl was extremely shy about giving Glenn any PDA even in complete privacy. He could feel the eyes of the others on the two of them, but when Daryl stepped back there was no one but him.

"Will you come with me hunting?" Daryl asked quietly. Their lips were inches part and his hand didn't move from its place on Glenn's cheek. "Rick doesn't want any of us going out alone and I think there is some things I should tell you." Glenn nodded shyly, feeling a pulse of exhilaration.

With the hand Daryl had on his cheek he took his hand and led him from camp to the forest. They continued like that for a long while before they reached the creek. The redneck led him to the banks and sat down for a rest. Glenn sat beside him but tried to give him space, without being to far away. He waited patiently for Daryl to say something. The silence was overwhelming him. Silence had never lead to anything good in his love life.

"I'm- I'm not very good at this stuff." Daryl mumbled softly, and effectively catching Glenn's attention. Glenn brought his knees up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He was waiting for a beating or a broken heart and this was the only protective position he knew. "Please don't do that." Daryl whispered. Glenn looked at him and slowly brought his arms back down to his sides. Daryl snatched up one of his hands, intertwined their fingers, and rested their joined hands on his lap.

"I don't like what happened yesterday." Daryl whispered again. His voice was sad and full of pain that Glenn didn't know the redneck carried.

"I didn't either." Glenn whispered back. Daryl looked at him and simply nodded.

"I've never had anybody else besides my brother to care about. Never needed anybody else, but then the world ends, and I meet you." His free hand scrubbed across his face. Glenn stared at the creek and didn't move or say anything. "My whole world got flipped upside down, and all I can concentrate on is making sure you don't hurt. So I climbed into bed with you yesterday, knowing that I didn't know a thing about what I was doing, and tried to make you happy." Glenn felt sick to his stomach. It was all his fault. He couldn't leave well enough alone and now his heart was breaking into little pieces. He snatched back his hand, wound his arms around his legs and buried his face against his knees. Daryl stared at him for a long time then out at the creek. The silence took over both of them and they sat there for a long time.

"I thought it was going to be easy. All those years of listening and seeing glimpses of Merle pleasuring women. He made it look like a piece of cake. So I thought that if I followed all of your instructions, I would have pleasured you." A flush of anger and embarrassment spread across Glenn's cheeks. Tears started to run down his face and soaking into his shirt. Daryl had no idea he was crying. Glenn had spent to many years perfecting how to silently cry.

"Then suddenly, I came. Ruining it all. I don't know why I did or how I did, but I did. Then I ran. Followed every instinct my body possessed and took off into the forest. I was sure that I did the worse possible thing, and that I would've lost you for it." Glenn shook his head pathetically. He didn't want Daryl to see him crying, but at the same time he wanted to please Daryl. He'd do anything to make sure this man didn't leave his side. "Then you came after me. I was angry. Very angry that I'd fucked things up, and when you came after me, all I did was raise my fist to you."

"I felt like that motherfucker Terry. I saw how scared you were and I had made you that way." Daryl fell silent again for a time. Glenn's tears dried up, and he felt exhausted even though he had just woken up an hour before. After a while, he looked up at Daryl who instantly reacted to his tear swollen eyes. "Don't cry, please!" Daryl pleaded, breaking a few more pieces of Glenn's heart off. "Please, I'm trying to make things right." Glenn's eyes widened.

"What?" He croaked.

"I'm trying to fix it. I'm trying to make you happy. But I'm lost here. I don't know what to say or do!" The zombie apocalypse hunter scooped Glenn into a hug and crushed him against his chest. "I'm so, so sorry Glenn"

"Daryl." Glenn whispered into his ear. "I would give anything for things to be right." He hugged the bigger man as hard as he could, trying to make them get closer. The master hunter nodded against his neck and held him close. Time past swiftly, and eventually they broke apart to get the hunting show on the road. As they tracked through the forest, something dawned on Glenn.

"Daryl, were you a virgin?" He gasped. Daryl turned a bright shade of red and turned away from Glenn. "You were, weren't you?" Slowly the redneck nodded his head. After a few beats he turned and looked Glenn in the eyes.

"Never masturbated either." He mumbled. Another gasp escaped Glenn's mouth.

"Why not?" Glenn whispered.

"Da' beat the tar out of me the first time I tried." Daryl said matter of factually; putting an effective end to the discussion. Glenn put his arms around his neck and hugged him. This is one thing Daryl couldn't stand. The sympathy. He was about ready to say as much but Glenn spoke first.

"That's probably why you came so fast." The redneck jerked out of Glenn's arms and looked at him in the face.

"What?" He spat.

"Dude, didn't you pay attention in sex ed?" Daryl growled lightly at him. "You didn't go to school then?" Glenn asked wide eyed.

"No, I had to learn to be a man and feed myself." Daryl seethed. Glenn took a step back and put his arms around himself. Immediately, Daryl stiffened. "I'm sorry." He mumbled looking away from his man.

"No, I'm sorry." Glenn whispered back. Again a wet blanket of silence enclosed the two. Finally Glenn worked up the courage to speak his mind. "Boys are different from girls. With girls, it takes awhile to come, and even then sometimes they don't. With boys, it can be either quick or slow. They have to build up an endurance. Usually this is done through masturbation." Glenn said quietly. He left it at that; letting Daryl choose the next course of action. He peeked up to find those blue eyes on him, and a furrowed brow.

"So I came fast yesterday because I don't have any endurance?" Daryl said. Glenn nodded. "So to pleasure you, I need to masturbate more?" Glenn flushed a deep scarlet.

"Well, not exactly." Glenn murmured. "I mean, I really want you inside me, and coming when I do. But there are other ways to make me come." Glenn looked at the ground. He could feel the intensity of Daryl's stare. Daryl, shifted uncomfortably as his Dickies got tighter. Again Glenn peeked up at Daryl and inhaled sharply as he took in Daryl's tent. He moved up to Daryl and placed his hand tentatively on the bigger man's erection.

"What're-" Daryl's question was interrupted by a kiss. Glenn started to push against the larger man until his back hit a tree. Their kiss sped up in tempo and Glenn's hands started to unbutton his pants. He pushed on the articles of clothing until Daryl's cock was free. Then without warning he sank to his knees and suckled at Daryl's tip before Daryl knew what was happening. "S-Stop." The man commanded halfheartedly. His breathe hitched as Glenn sucked his whole cock into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, and ran his tongue along the underside of the cock. It didn't take much for Daryl to come, and Glenn obligingly swallowed his load.

Daryl leaned hard against the tree and waited til his breathing returned to normal before sinking to his knees in front of Glenn. "How?" He demanded as he started to undo Glenn's pants.

"How what?" Glenn groaned as Daryl's big hand wrapped around his rock hard cock.

"How do I make you come?" Daryl growled as he kissed Glenn's cheek lightly.

"Just grip me." Glenn gasped, as Daryl did just that. "Then you just move your hand up and down." Daryl did just as Glenn told him. The smaller man gasped, moaned, and groaned against Daryl's shoulder. Each vocalization making Daryl bolder and bolder. His hand got stronger and firmer as Glenn reached his end. He came in short white streams all over the ground and Daryl's hand. The hunter froze, looking down at his hand. Glenn laughed between huffed breathes at the look on Daryl's face. "First time experiencing come?" He asked. Daryl nodded with his narrowed eyes glued to the thick sticky fluid on his hand. Glenn produced a napkin from his pants pocket and helped Daryl clean it up.

"You swallowed that?" Daryl asked suddenly when he was free of the fluid, and they were getting dressed. Glenn smiled, and chuckled lightly at him.

"Yes. It's certainly not for everyone." The ex pizza guy left it at that before leading the hunter down the trail.


	8. UPDATE

So, all of the stuff I had written for this story was saved in an app on my phone. I was slowly moving it over to my boyfriend's computer, but unfortunately, I had to do a factory reset on my phone before I got it all moved over. I'm sure you get where I am going with this. Tragedy struck, and the backup I used on the app had an error (or something). So I lost everything I was working on. I mean EVERYTHING. All my works from the last like four years just flushed down the toilet. This would be like the third or fourth time that I have lost all my documents like this so I am pretty devastated. I'm sorry everyone, but I don't know if I will ever continue this story. I have to go through my old notebooks, and see if I wrote it down. Hopefully I did. I know I did at least one part, but I don't know if I did the rest. My deepest apologies. I hate to let you all down like this, and I hope that I will be able to rewrite it from memory one day, but honestly I am a little gun shy about rewriting this over again and having another problem. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
